Naruto the Next Emperor of Outworld
by E. Wojo
Summary: Centuries after defeating Madara Naruto travels to other realms. He ends up in Outworld and when he learns of what Shao Khan is planning Naruto decides to fight him before the next Mortal Kombat Tournament. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or Naruto

Naruto the Next Emperor of Outworld

It had been centuries since Naruto Uzumaki defeated Madara Uchiha by absorbing the complete Juubi and using it's power to completely destroy him. Since that day Naruto was cursed with an immortal body and had to watch as his friends and loved ones aged and died.

The Juubi spoke to him telling him of other realms and the jutsu to make a portal to these realms. Juubi had talked him into going to a realm called Edinia where it was nice, peaceful, and much to the demon's delight hot babes that could stay young for thousands of years.

Now he was standing in the old field where Team 7 once trained and looked around feeling nostolgic.

"Well I've spent enough time here. Let's hope this realm hopping jutsu works." Naruto said.

_"The jutsu will work Edenia is nice this time of year."_ the voice of the Juubi said to Naruto.

Naruto then started a long chain of hand signs and as he made the last sign a portal appeared. Here goes nothing." Naruto said as he leaped into the portal.

When Naruto appear on the other side he saw that he saw that he landed in some kind of wasteland. "What kind of shithole planet is this? This is Edenia?" Naruto asked getting angry.

_"No this isn't Edenia. If I didn't know any better I'd swear this was Outworld. But the jutsu should have sent you to Edenia unless...oh shit."_

"What oh shit?" Naruto asked.

_"Well there's an ancient made by the old gods that if one realm wants to invade another realm they must challenge that realm to a tournament known as Mortal Kombat and only after winning 10 straight tournaments can the victors invade. I'm willing to bet that's what happened."_

"So now what?" Naruto asked not noticing the slim figure sneaking up behind him.

_"First of all DODGE NOW!"_

Naruto dodge a kick to his head, turned around and saw who had attacked him.

It was a woman dress in purple clothes that revealed almost everything. A purple mask covered her lower face. Finally in her hands were a pair of sais. while her body looked human her eyes told a different story.

"Here pretty kitty want to play?" the lady asked as Naruto got into a stance.

A possible future project from me if you want it to happen. Just review if you want it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or Naruto

Naruto stared at the sai wielding woman and said "These aren't real whiskers bitch. They're facial markings."

**ROUND 1 FIGHT!**

Naruto pulled out a pair of kunais and started blocking the sais.

When the woman saw that they weren't doing anything she teleported into the air and did a dive kick at him. He blocked it and she teleported again and did another dive kick this time at his back. This one hit him perfectly and sent Naruto face first to the ground.

Naruto got back to his feet and did a roundhouse kick to the woman's face and knocked her to the ground.

The woman jumped back to her feet and threw her sais at Naruto. Naruto dodged and threw a kunai at the lady slicing her mask a bit.

The woman felt the rip in her mask distracting her long enough for Naruto to race up to her and punch her in the torso followed by a roundhouse kick to the face knocking her back down to the ground.

**WINNER NARUTO!**

The woman got back up and ripped her mask off revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that." Naruto said.

_"It looks like someone spliced human and tarkatan dna and created her. Nasty."_ Juubi said.

**ROUND 2 FIGHT!**

The woman regined her sais and threw them at Naruto who immediately ducked only to have the woman tuck into a ball, roll on the ground and slam into Naruto.

When Naruto got back up the woman threw her sais again only this time Naruto jumped over them.

However the lady jumped too and threw another pair of said at Naruto nailing him in the shoulders.

Naruto fell to the ground and the woman jumped on top of him and said "You're cute." She then groped his genitals. "And big. Maybe after I kill you I'll turn your cock into a dildo for my personal use." The woman then headbutted him.

**WINNER UNKNOWN WOMAN!**

Naruto tossed the woman off of him and got back to his feet.

**ROUND 3 FIGHT!**

Naruto ran towards the woman using his tenent's chakra to increase his speed and started punching and kicking on the woman's body and face takeing care not to get his fist within biting range of her teeth. After 30 seconds of continous punches and kicks the woman bgean to sway.

**FINISH HER!**

Naruto charged up a rasengan and slammed it into the woman's stomach. She was sent flying across the ground before stopping.

Naruto walked over to her and saw that she was unconsious. "I'm glad that's over. I wonder what her problem was." Naruto said.

_"Besides her face, who knows. I do sense traces of human sorcery in her. That might explain the tarkatan dna in her because no human would want to have a child with a tarkatan. We need to find out what's going on here. That woman could give us our answers. She might still attack you when she wakes up." _Juubi said.

"So can we do about it?" Naruto asked.

_"I have a idea but you probably won't like it."_ Juubi replied.

A few minutes later Naruto had stripped the woman of her clothes and using some ninja wire tied her bent over a rock with her ass in the air.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto asked

_"Who's the millenia old demon, you or me? I'm sure this will work. And if it doesn't...she'll at least be a good fuck. I mean with a face like hers she probably doesn't get any and she'll be tight as fuck. Just remember to bite when you climax otherwise my power won't enter her body and flush out whatever human sorcery is inside her. When that happens it should stop her from kicking your ass."_ Juubi said.

"Fine but you're right I don't like it." Naruto said as he mounted the girl and pulled down his pants.

Naruto lined himself up with the woman's pussy and started to push it inside. Naruto's big cock penetrated her depths, piercing through to her womb, the head seating snuggly inside it. Naruto had a dazed look on his face, he was experiencing so much pleasure. Naruto then started pumping his hips.

The woman woke up from the action and started swearing in some unknown language as Naruto kept fucking her. Soon the swearing changed to moans as she started begging in a language he could finally understand to keep fucking her.

When they both reached their orgasms Naruto heard a loud "_BITE HER NOW!" _Naruto did so on the soft flesh between her neck and collarbone. Red energy flowed from Naruto into the woman through the bite. Her takatan features started receeding. When the energy faded her facial features now looked human however her eyes remained that of a takatan.

_"Do her ass next."_ Juubi suggested.

Naruto pulled out of her pussy and both his cum and her pussy juices flowed out. His cock lubed up by their combined juices lined up with the woman's asshole and with one push shoved his whole dick into it making the woman howl in pain.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" the woman started to scream as Naruto began fucking her ass.

So the pain passed and the woman began to enjoy the anal fucking.

After a few minters of serious ass fucking Naruto removed his dick from the woman's ass. After he did a huge load of cum spewed from her ass and mingled with the cum that was dripping from her pussy.

"Man that bitch was tight. Felt like her ass was trying to devour my dick." Naruto said as he walked around the exhausted woman.

Naruto unchained her, grabbed her hair and looked at her now human looking face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Mileena." the woman 'Mileena' said

"Who's your master?" Naruto asked

"You are master." Mileena said.

"Let's try this then. Who's your former master?" Naruto asked getting annoyed.

"The emperor of Outworld Shao Khan." Mileena said.

_"SHAO KHAN IS THE EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD? I don't believe it."_ Juubi shouted.

"Okay who the fuck is Shao Khan?" Naruto asked letting go of Mileena's hair.

_"Some bastard wannabe immortal like Madara, only without the sharingan and having superhuman strength. He apparently was a servant of the previous emperor Onaga. He fought me once when I visited Outworld last. It took only one tail's worth of power to smack him down. Now things would definitely be different since he's somehow gained enough power to become emperor. It shouldn't be a problem for...don't look now but someone's giving you a blowjob."_ Juubi said as Naruto looked down to see Mileena doing exactly that.

"You know I could get used to this." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Mileena's head.

Sorry I took so long. Please review on who should be next in the harem.


End file.
